bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Metroid: Third Derivative/Samus Aran
Debut: Comic #3 Samus Aran is the heroine of Metroid: Third Derivative. She is known as the Hunter to her archenemies, the Space Pirates, and the Hatchling to the Chozo who raised her when her parents were killed in a Space Pirate raid. __TOC__ Backstory Samus Aran's backstory in the comic is taken from that of the series. She was born on an Earth colony called K-2L. But tragedy soon struck in her young life when the Space Pirates, who were led by Ridley, attacked the colony. Samus's parents managed to get Samus to safety during this attack, but they paid for it with their lives. After the Pirates left, Samus was found by the Chozo who were investigating the distress signals which had been activated during the Pirate assault. She was then brought to Planet Zebes when the Chozo found no other survivors on K-2L. When Samus became older, she was infused with Chozo blood and taught the ways of the Chozo. Later, Samus was presented with the Power Suit and it was then that she left Planet Zebes to later join the Galactic Federation as a bounty hunter. Abilities Samus's Power Suit allows her to perform super-human feats and also protects her from harm. The Power Suit is equipped with an Arm Cannon which can fire beam and ballistic weaponry. Energy: Powers Samus's Power Suit. Should Samus's suit run completely out of energy, she will die. Beam Weapons Power Beam: Samus's default beam which has great range, but isn't that powerful. It makes a "pwip" sound effect when uncharged. Kinetic Beam: Samus received this weapon from Joey during Samus's first battle against Dark Samus. The Kinetic Beam doesn't do direct damage until the affected target hits something. They make a "k-pwang" sound effect. Phase Beam: Samus acquired this weapon after being infused with Phazon during her battle against Squish who was under the control of Dark Samus. The Phase Beam has a wide variety of unknown effects when fired at targets due to the phasic nature of the weapon that was granted by the Phazon integrating itself with Samus's Arm Cannon. Missile Weapons It was Joey that led Samus to the armory where she found these missile-based weapons. The inferior pirate designs allow the backwash of the missiles to damage Samus, so she has to be careful with the large explosions some of these can create. Missiles: More powerful than Samus's beam weapons, but limited in ammo supply. It makes a "spaw" sound effect upon exploding. Super Missiles: Five times more powerful than Missiles, but it costs Samus five Missiles per firing. It explodes with a "kracka-spaw" sound effect. Mega Missiles: Samus's ultimate ballistic weapon which is 25x more powerful than regular Missiles (or 5x more powerful than Super Missiles to put it in another perspective). But the weakness to this weapon is it costs 25 Missiles to fire 1 Mega Missile. It makes a "foom" sound effect. Suits Power Suit: Samus's default suit reconfigured for a Phazon-intense environment. It protects Samus from blue Phazon, but orange Phazon still damages Samus. Varia Suit: The Varia Suit upgrade increases Samus's defense and renders her immune to orange Phazon. It also protects Samus from intense heat environments, but fire-based attacks will still cause damage to her. Samus acquired the Varia Suit after her first battle against Dark Samus. Misc. Hint System: The High Intensity Neutrino Transceiver System basically strengthens Samus's scanners so she can detect anything from enemy weaknesses to where a Power Suit item is at. Samus acquired the Hint System from a group of Phazon Zoomers that she defeated. Grapple Beam: This version of the Grapple Beam is used by the Arm Cannon. Samus uses this to grapple across specific points in the environment and also she can grapple enemies with this beam. The Grapple Beam also has a neat spin function that she can use on grappled enemies. Samus acquired the Grapple Beam from Fethar. Charge Beam: Samus acquired this along with the Kinetic Beam from Joey during Samus's first battle against Dark Samus. The Charge Beam enables Samus to charge all of her beams so they can deal more damage when fired. It's unknown what other functions the Charge Beam is capable of though as Samus rarely uses this upgrade. Morph Ball: Samus uses the Morph Ball to squeeze into tight tunnels and passages and to dodge enemy attacks. Samus acquired the Morph Ball after defeating B'yayk. Though the upgrade was corrupted and was later removed by JD. The Morph Ball is also known as the Meditation Mode Morph Module, or M4. Electromorph: Made by JD, this hybrid upgrade made from uncorrupted pieces of the Morph Ball, Speed Booster, and Screw Attack lets Samus use a technique called the Shinespark from a standing start, but only for short distances. However, every use of the Electromorph will drain Energy from Samus's Power Suit (namely from the defensive screens). Trivia *When Samus is bored, she either plays one of the vintage video games she has downloaded into her suit (so far she has played Asteroids, Tetris, Bubble Bobble and River City Ransom; and has Pong, Q-bert, and Space Invaders, but hasn't played them in the comic yet), sings a random song (Tainted Love, Row Row Row Your Boat, Number One, Time Warp, the Rawhide theme and the Parappa the Rapper Onion Dojo Rap), goes on a Space Pirate killing spree, or witnesses some random event (like watching Joey devour a freshly deceased Space Pirate). Category:Metroid: Third Derivative